Moonchild
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {VMin} Les Enfants de la Lune garantissent la paix et la stabilité entre les royaumes. Autrefois gardiens et guides des Terriens, ils sont aujourd'hui asservis et enfermés, traités comme des objets précieux. Le Royaume de Shiraghae recherche son Prince perdu aux cheveux d'argent afin d'éviter de sombrer dans la destruction.
1. Prologue

**\- Prologue -**

L'animal gisait en souffrance entre les nœuds des racines d'un arbre au tronc épais. La forêt était inhabituellement silencieuse, au beau milieu d'une nuit sans lune. On entendait à peine le bruissement des feuillages. Les longues pattes repliées le long de son flanc, la biche restait immobile, récupérant des forces. Un liquide rouge et visqueux s'échappait de sa gorge partiellement ouverte. La poitrine de l'innocente bête se levait et s'abaissait de façon saccadée, un mélange de peur et de difficulté à respirer. Elle allait mourir, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Son prédateur, attiré par le sang, allait la retrouver. Un feulement retentit non loin et le corps entier de la biche fut parcouru d'un spasme d'effroi. Le fauve approchait, elle le sentait, elle était cependant trop faible pour se lever. Elle soupira de désespoir, attendant son heure. La mort était bien longue à venir. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait perdu connaissance au moment où le tigre finirait le travail, mais il ne vint pas encore.

Le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, le soleil apparut lentement par-delà les montagnes, mais la biche ne le voyait pas. Les premiers rayons caressèrent sa fourrure et une lueur soudaine émana de son corps entier. Ses pattes s'épaissirent, son buste s'affina, son visage s'arrondit… d'un animal mourant apparut un jeune homme inconscient, nu, blessé. Sa frange noire recouvrait ses yeux clos, pourtant il respirait encore malgré la grande quantité de sang séché qui recouvrait son corps.

La forêt avait repris vie, les oiseaux chantaient, les buissons fourmillaient. Des pas précipités s'approchaient de la biche devenue garçon, et un jeune homme sortit de la pénombre, l'air affolé. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans ses cheveux d'ébène, lui donnant un halo doré au-dessus de la tête. Vêtu entièrement de noir, Taehyung ne portait aucune attention au fait que sa tunique était sale et déchirée par endroits, son manteau pendant sur ses épaules presque en lambeaux, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à courir dans la forêt.

—Jimin ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Il se précipita sur son ami pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Le corps de Jimin était froid, mais il sentait encore la vie en lui. Alors il le pressa contre lui dans un gémissement plaintif. Il décrocha son manteau de ses épaules et enroula le corps meurtri de Jimin avec la plus grande précaution. Les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne, la mâchoire crispée, il se retenait avec peine de fondre en larmes. D'un coup sec, il déchira un morceau de sa tunique et banda grossièrement le cou de Jimin avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il, brisé. Je vais te sauver.


	2. Chapitre 1

**\- Chapitre 1 -**

Bordé de forêts et de montagnes, Shiraghae était un petit pays riche en ressources naturelles, situé à un point stratégique du continent des Cinq Royaumes. Sa superficie était jusqu'à trois fois moins importante que ses quatre puissants voisins qui l'encerclaient : le Royaume du Nord, Myhn au sud, Bhan à l'ouest, et enfin le Royaume Oriental avec lequel il entretenait ses plus fortes relations diplomatiques. De par sa taille, Shiraghae avait une influence moindre, et servait surtout de médiateur entre les autres nations plus ambitieuses. Le pays était traversé par le fleuve Shira du nord à l'est, qui se jetait dans la mer des centaines de kilomètres plus loin sur les terres orientales. La capitale avait donc été bâtie là où le lit du fleuve était le plus large afin de favoriser les échanges commerciaux avec le Royaume Oriental, ainsi que Myhn et Bhan auxquels les navires pouvaient avoir accès par la mer. Shiraghae était principalement protégé par les Dents de Scie, la chaîne de montagnes qui le séparait du Royaume du Nord, ainsi que la Forêt Sans-Retour à ses pieds. Au sud-ouest se trouvaient les Monts des Merveilles, et au sud-est la Forêt de la Lune qu'il partageait avec le Royaume Oriental.

Les cinq Royaumes avaient hérité du même système politique, chacun ayant à sa tête un couple royal descendant du peuple ancestral des Enfants de la Lune, garantissant la paix et la stabilité du pays et de tous ses sujets. Reconnaissables par leurs cheveux argentés, parfois blancs, les Enfants de la Lune était un peuple mystique aux pouvoirs surnaturels, lié à l'astre de la nuit. Ils avaient fondé les royaumes et leur aura protégeait les terres qui leur étaient chères. Les terriens ignoraient comment un tel miracle était possible, ni même d'où ce peuple venait vraiment, mais ils avaient décidé des siècles auparavant de se laisser guider par eux. Au fil des années cependant, les Enfants de la Lune étaient de moins en moins nombreux et les terriens, qui avaient acquis de plus en plus de pouvoirs politiques, les gardaient jalousement dans les châteaux lunaires. Les roi et reines ne gouvernaient plus vraiment et les Grands Conseils se chargeaient de prendre les véritables décisions tout en s'assurant que ce qu'il restait du peuple aux cheveux d'argent continuaient à prier la Lune pour protéger les royaumes.

**xXx**

Le soleil était juste couché lorsque Namjoon termina de remplir la réserve de bois. Il avait passé toute la journée à couper les bûches dans la petite cour devant sa maison, et les muscles saillants de ses bras couleur caramel étaient le reflet des heures à manipuler la hache sous un soleil encore chaud en cette fin d'automne. Son haut noir sans manche était poussiéreux et parsemé de copeaux de bois, humide par endroits. Il s'essuya le front luisant de sueur avec son avant-bras en poussant un long soupir de satisfaction. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient plaqués en arrière à cause de la transpiration et un sourire illuminait son visage. Il avait bien mérité une soirée tranquille sur son fauteuil moelleux avec Seokjin à ses côtés. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans mais il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu une longue vie. Il se sentait en paix, dans sa maison bâtie dans une petite clairière perdue en forêt, loin de la civilisation humaine. Le village le plus proche était à deux heures de routes à pied, la capitale était à trois heures à cheval. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de vivres il lui suffisait de faire un tour au village mais il parvenait à vivre en autarcie avec son poulailler, ses chèvres et son jardin, et surtout avec toutes les ressources de la forêt qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres à perte de vue. Seokjin et lui ne s'occupaient plus des affaires du royaume depuis longtemps et préféraient vivre leur couple juste entre eux. Dans ce monde où les enfants devaient grandir trop tôt, ils estimaient en avoir vu assez et Namjoon avait tous les droits de se tenir à l'écart et de n'accepter aucun étranger dans son cercle.

Il vit Seokjin sortir de l'orée des bois avec son panier rempli de champignons et d'herbes. Il portait une tunique de voyage verte, ceinturée d'une bande de cuir où il pouvait attacher son couteau. Namjoon était soulagé de le voir apparaître, car même s'ils connaissaient très bien les environs il fallait toujours se méfier de la forêt pendant la nuit. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque son compagnon lui fit de grands signes de la main pour le saluer. Non. Il n'échangerait cette liberté et cette paix pour rien au monde. Une fois qu'il fut plus près de lui, Seokjin commença à l'examiner des pieds à la tête. La vue ne semblait pas lui déplaire mais il sortit son mouchoir pour éponger le visage de Namjoon ruisselant de sueur.

— Je vais te préparer un bain, lui dit-il tout doucement.

Il posa son panier sur le sol avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Namjoon, puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Il se fichait de salir sa tunique alors qu'il avait fait très attention lors de sa promenade de ne pas l'accrocher à une ronce. Il se fichait que la main de son compagnon, encore poussiéreuse du bois qu'il avait travaillé, se glisse dans ses cheveux bruns. Namjoon allait approfondit le baiser, mais un frisson lui parcourut l'échine avant même d'y penser. Il prit Seokjin par les épaules et le poussa légèrement, à la plus grande surprise de ce-dernier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par les sourcils froncés de son vis-à-vis qui arborait tout à coup une mine sombre.

— Une diligence approche, répondit Namjoon faiblement.

— La route royale n'est pas loin, ce ne sont pas les premiers voyageurs…

— C'est différent, coupa-t-il.

Seokjin avait rarement vu une telle expression sur le visage de son compagnon. La dernière fois, quelqu'un était mort. Alors il ne questionna pas une seconde le changement de comportement soudain de Namjoon qui partit à grands pas avec sa hache en direction de la route, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Il hésita un petit moment à le suivre, mais son intuition lui disait de ne pas le laisser seul dans ce genre de situation. Namjoon marchait si vite qu'on le voyait presque léviter au-dessus du sol. Ils traversèrent un bout de forêt jusqu'à ce que la grande route qui reliait la capitale aux villes du nord du royaume n'apparaisse dans leur champ de vision. Elle était assez large pour que deux charriots puissent circuler dans les deux sens. De l'autre côté, le lit de la rivière provenant des montagnes courait en direction du sud pour s'élargir et devenir le fleuve Shira. Ils entendirent des chevaux au grand galop avant de pouvoir les apercevoir enfin, tirant une diligence, comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par une meute de loups enragés.

Le regard noir, camouflé entre deux arbres, Namjoon attendit le bon moment avant de jeter sa hache dans les roues de la voiture qui perdit l'équilibre dans sa course. Le cocher n'avait rien vu venir et il bascula avec le reste de l'attelage. Les deux chevaux tombèrent eux aussi, emportés par les harnais, dans un hennissement terrible. Seokjin avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, tant de violence soudaine de la part de son compagnon sans aucune explication. Mais il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour comprendre qu'il y avait une raison valable derrière tout cela. Il vit Namjoon se précipiter sur le cocher encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il le prit par le col et lui fit percuter la diligence renversée, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Seokjin, lui, courut pour ouvrir la portière pour s'occuper des passagers tandis que les chevaux se remettaient péniblement de leur frayeur.

— Je sais ce que tu transportes, gronda Namjoon avec colère. Tu vas m'expliquer calmement ce que tu es en train de faire.

— Mais je… gémit l'homme qui était de petite taille, le visage marqué par les années et le ventre bedonnant. J'obéis aux ordres.

— Un enfant ! s'exclama Seokjin.

Namjoon le vit extirper de la voiture renversée un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. Inconscient, il ne semblait pas avoir été blessé par l'accident. Seokjin parut tout à coup moins hésitant devant l'attitude hostile de Namjoon. Il déposa délicatement l'enfant contre un arbre et alla sortir un deuxième homme qui gémissait de douleurs. Il le prit par la gorge pour le forcer à se positionner à côté du cocher, sous la surveillance de Namjoon, avant de récupérer l'enfant et le serrer contre lui. Il était encore petit, il devait avoir huit ans.

— Que fait un Enfant de la Lune entre vos mains ? insista le jeune homme en forçant sa poigne sur le col de son vis-à-vis qui était à sa merci.

Les intentions des hommes étaient rarement bienveillantes envers les Enfants de la Lune. Namjoon le savait.

— Le Roi est mort, dit le deuxième homme aussitôt, le regard effrayé, totalement soumis à l'aura du jeune homme qui le dépassait d'une tête. Il y a eu un coup d'Etat et le pouvoir a été renversé. On nous a donné l'ordre d'emmener le prince loin de la capitale…

— Le Roi est mort ? répéta Seokjin faiblement. Assassiné ?

— Vous les Terriens vous serez toujours d'une stupidité déconcertante, cracha Namjoon.

Sa pupille brune s'éclaircit aussitôt au reflet de la lune et les deux hommes comprirent aussitôt, effarés devant cette évidence.

— Tu es…

— Je sais ce que des chiens comme vous font à des enfants comme lui, coupa-t-il. Il serait devenu l'esclave du Royaume du Nord, otage à vie, et pire encore.

— Que fait un Enfant de la Lune hors de…

— Hors de vos prisons ? Appelez ça un château si vous voulez, pour mon peuple c'est devenu une prison. Les terriens ne savent pas se tenir lorsqu'on leur donne un peu de pouvoir, asséna Namjoon. Vous n'avez aucune honte à vous en prendre à des enfants.

— Je vous en prie, supplia le cocher, de plus en plus pâle.

Le jeune homme desserra son emprise et les traits de son visage se détendirent. Mais le répit ne dura pas : il posa une main sur le front du cocher et l'autre sur celui de son complice. Paralysés, les deux terriens semblaient n'avoir aucune chance contre lui, et ils le savaient. La voix de Namjoon devint plus profonde, presque enchanteresse.

— Vous ne savez rien de ce monde. Ne craignez pas pour vos vies, nous allons vous aider à repartir. Vous prendrez la direction du nord bien évidemment, le plus au nord possible. Vous oublierez d'où vous venez, pourquoi vous étiez sur la route. Vous oublierez d'avoir croisé le chemin de cet enfant, vous oublierez mon existence, vous oublierez jusqu'à vos noms. Tout ce que vous savez c'est que vous deviez partir.

Et sur ces mots, la peur des deux hommes s'évanouit et ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer en silence, obligés de se soumettre à la volonté de l'Enfant de la Lune. La diligence fut remise debout, les chevaux furent examinés, et ils partirent sans demander leur reste en direction de la frontière nord. Namjoon ramassa sa hache avant de se rapprocher de Seokjin, jetant un œil sur l'enfant toujours inconscient. Ses mèches d'argent étaient collées à son petit front, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Il était inutile de rester sur la route, surtout s'ils voulaient le mettre en sécurité. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, suivant un petit sentier à peine visible qui les conduisait jusqu'à chez eux. La tête du garçon reposait sur l'épaule de Seokjin, il paraissait simplement endormi, sans trace de coups, sa petite tunique bleue propre et impeccable. Avait-il eu conscience de ce qui lui arrivait ? Seokjin s'arrêta au milieu du trajet.

— Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? demanda-t-il à Namjoon qui était quelques pas devant lui.

Namjoon s'arrêta et mit de longues secondes avant de se retourner. Sa colère avait laissé place à l'inquiétude, comme s'il faisait face à un dilemme. Ses certitudes avaient été bouleversées au moment-même où il avait décidé d'arrêter cette diligence. De toute façon, il avait été obligé d'agir. Ne plus se mêler de la vie du royaume était une chose, mais il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé ne serait-ce qu'un seul enfant issu du même peuple que lui aux mains de tortionnaires.

— Si ce garçon est bien le prince, ils ne cesseront jamais de le chercher, tu le sais, continua Seokjin. Ils finiront par arriver jusqu'ici d'une manière ou d'une autre, même avec ton pouvoir qui nous protège.

— Alors laisse-le au bord de la route, répondit son compagnon d'une faible voix.

Lui-même ne croyait pas en ses propres paroles et il savait que Seokjin était incapable d'abandonner l'enfant. L'étreinte du jeune homme se resserra sur le petit corps qu'il tenait en lançant un regard effaré à son amant. Il était déjà attaché au garçon, et même s'il était terrien, la protection des Enfants de la Lune était quelque chose qui comptait plus que tout pour Seokjin, peut-être même plus que Namjoon lui-même. Le visage de ce-dernier se radoucit.

— On ne les laissera pas le toucher à nouveau. Pour l'instant il a besoin d'être en sécurité et nous savons très bien tous les deux que le meilleur endroit pour ça c'est notre maison.

Ils se remirent en marche jusqu'à la clairière. Leur foyer était une petite maisonnette en bois avec peu de pièces : la principale était la pièce à vivre qui avait un coin cuisine près d'une cheminée, une table pour le souper, deux fauteuils, quelques étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposés des livres mais également des bocaux contenant des herbes séchées. Une porte menait à une chambre, une autre vers une pièce qui servait pour la toilette, avec une cuve comme baignoire. Ils avaient aménagé un grenier sous le toit qu'ils entretenaient régulièrement. Seokjin traversa le salon pour aller déposer délicatement l'enfant sur le lit avant de le recouvrir jusqu'aux épaules. Il vit Namjoon s'affairer, prendre un manteau et changer de chausses, prêt à partir.

— Tu dois vraiment partir pendant la nuit ? demanda Seokjin d'une voix inquiète.

— Je dois être sûr de ce qu'il se passe à la capitale. Ne m'attends pas avant le lever du soleil.

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse et il sella son cheval, et il s'élança au grand galop vers le sud. Seokjin se retrouva seul, dans l'inquiétude et l'attente, veillant sur le sommeil de l'enfant. A l'aide d'un linge humide, il lui essuya le front, puis le visage entier, espérant que cela l'aide à se sentir mieux. Il savait très peu de choses sur la famille royale de Shiraghae, il s'était désintéressé de tout cela depuis qu'il avait rencontré Namjoon, quatre ans auparavant. Le petit prince était considéré comme une bénédiction par le peuple qui avait encore une forme de fascination à l'évocation des Enfants de la Lune. Cependant ils trouvaient normal le fait de les enfermer dans leurs propres châteaux, les exhibant comme des joyaux rares. Le jeune garçon avait le visage rond, comme une poupée, et de fins cheveux d'argent. Seokjin se souvenait des jours de liesse et de fête qui avaient suivi l'événement de sa naissance, huit ans auparavant. Dans son village, et comme le voulait la tradition, tous les enfants avaient accroché des vœux pour le nouveau-né aux branches de l'Arbre à Souhaits. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait écrit ce jour-là pour le prince dont il avait oublié le nom, mais rien ne lui vint. Il avait d'autres vœux à présent : le tenir loin de l'emprise des terriens.

Et Namjoon qui était parti pour la capitale, où la situation était incertaine… Cette pensée était effrayante. Même s'il parvenait à camoufler ses origines avec une simple teinture noire, il n'était pas à l'abri de se faire prendre. Aucun Enfant de la Lune était en sécurité dans ce monde. Seokjin serait incapable de dormir jusqu'à son retour. Installé sur une chaise entre le lit et la fenêtre, il regardait le ciel étoilé, perdu dans ses songes. Une heure plus tard, le garçon sortit de son sommeil dans un cri strident. Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux regardant dans tous les côtés avec inquiétude, incapables de reconnaître cet endroit. Il commença à appeler sa mère jusqu'à ce que Seokjin se penche vers lui avec bienveillance tout en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

— Tout va bien, lui dit-il. Vous êtes en sécurité.

— Où est Maman ?

Deux yeux en amande, lumineux et remplis de larmes, rencontrèrent ceux de Seokjin qui répondit sur un ton désolé :

— Vous êtes loin de chez vous, petit prince. Je m'appelle Seokjin, et je ne suis pas un ennemi. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire des réponses à ses questions. Il fixait ses pieds dont on avait retiré les chaussures.

— Je venais de finir mon dessert, et Père m'avait donné sa part parce que j'avais terminé le livre qu'il m'avait donné, et les gardes sont entrés. Ils n'entrent jamais dans nos appartements donc ça nous a surpris, et là il y en avait beaucoup, leurs épées en main, raconta-t-il lentement. Maman m'a mis à l'écart et Père était en colère, je l'ai entendu crier « dites au général qu'il commet une grossière erreur », je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Quelqu'un m'a emmené dehors, je les ai vus encercler Maman, ensuite je ne sais plus… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ma maman ?

Sa petite voix était teintée de panique et Seokjin ne savait quoi lui répondre. Lui-même n'avait aucune certitude. Il serra l'enfant contre lui : une partie de lui était soulagée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas assisté à l'assassinat de son père. Cette information était la seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr.

— Je n'ai aucune réponse à vous donner maintenant, mais je vous promets qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal dans cette maison. Nous vous avons sauvé de ceux qui vous ont arraché à votre mère et nous allons faire notre possible pour vous aider.

Le garçon paraissait perdu et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Il essayait de résoudre un puzzle trop compliqué pour son âge, et il lui manquait beaucoup de pièces. Seokjin ne pouvait qu'imaginer la terreur que l'on ressentait lorsque sa vie basculait du jour au lendemain. Namjoon avait vécu quelque chose de similaire et il en était encore profondément marqué. Alors, il resserra son étreinte, caressant ses cheveux, lui répétant qu'il n'était pas seul. De petits gargouillements interrompirent le silence solennel.

— Est-ce que vous voulez manger un peu ? Je suppose que vous avez faim, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le petit prince hocha la tête, les joues empourprées. Alors Seokjin le prit par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à la pièce principale de la maison. L'enfant s'installa autour de la grande table à manger pendant que son hôte faisait échauffer au feu de bois le dîner qui n'avait pas été entamé et qui était resté dans sa marmite. Seokjin sortit deux assiettes en étain, ainsi que des couverts, qu'il disposa sur la table, et distribua deux miches de pain qui firent envie au garçon.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins cela vous remplira l'estomac.

Le prince observa les lieux dans les moindres recoins, ses grands yeux ouverts sur ses découvertes. Son visage se détendit peu à peu, se sentant en confiance. Les livres attirèrent son attention dans un premier temps : la curiosité avait pris le pas sur les autres émotions qui bouleversaient son âme. Puis, l'odeur du ragoût se répandit dans la maison, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse et paisible, accentuant la faim de l'enfant qui faisait balancer ses jambes sous la table avec impatience.

— Merci beaucoup, dit-il en hochant la tête tandis que Seokjin avait commencé à servir.

Le jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient dépassé minuit et qu'il était là à partager un repas avec un enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas le matin même. Le prince avait sûrement connu de meilleures tables, avec des plats plus savoureux les uns que les autres, concoctés spécialement pour lui, pourtant il regarda le contenu de son assiette avec envie et reconnaissance, remerciant encore une fois Seokjin avec des yeux candides. Il semblait s'être volontairement détaché des événements de la journée. Il ne voulait pas parler non plus, et ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence. Il devait être vraiment affamé parce qu'il se régala rapidement du ragoût de Seokjin tout en croquant de temps à autres dans le pain.

— Ne mangez pas trop vite, sourit le jeune homme en lui servant un verre d'eau.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Perdu au milieu de choses qui le dépassaient. Victime de l'asservissement de son peuple et de la cupidité des hommes. Il n'avait pas demandé à naître dans ce monde, surtout pas comme un objet gardé farouchement dans un coffre scellé. Il ne faisait preuve que de respect envers Seokjin, faisant honneur à son repas. Il avait fini son assiette et attendait patiemment, les mains sur ses genoux, comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Une fois la table débarrassée, il prit de nouveau la parole.

— Ce repas était très bon, je vous remercie.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, petit prince, répéta Seokjin avec un grand sourire en s'accroupissant devant lui.

— Jimin, corrigea l'enfant.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Appelez-moi Jimin, et vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous adresser à moi de manière formelle.

— Très bien, Jimin, ajouta Seokjin en lui prenant les mains avec douceur. Dans ce cas, faisons-nous une promesse toi et moi. Toi aussi tu me tutoies, et appelle-moi Seokjin.

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire avant de s'étirer, réprimant un bâillement. Seokjin comprit que la fatigue avait reprit le dessus et que, malgré les heures d'inconscience dont il venait de se réveiller, son corps et son esprit ne s'étaient pas reposés.

**xXx**

Le ciel avait pris une teinte rosée au-dessus des arbres au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait, et Seokjin regardait par la fenêtre depuis des heures, l'air pensif. Assis sur son lit, les jambes étendues sur le matelas, Jimin dormait contre lui, alors que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux. Il somnolait tout au plus. Le prince s'était assoupi dans ses bras et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le déloger alors qu'il paraissait si bien. Il était déjà très attaché à cet enfant et il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Namjoon revenir. La capitale était loin de leur petit havre de paix, même à cheval, et ce n'était pas un endroit sûr pour un Enfant de la Lune. Il perçut enfin les tapements sourds des sabots qui foulaient la terre au galop. Il décida de se lever et il prit soin de ne pas brusquer Jimin en l'allongeant délicatement sur l'oreiller. Il le regarda durant de longues secondes pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours profondément et il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Au même moment, Namjoon apparut à l'entrée, l'expression du visage fermée et un peu sombre. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Seokjin s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser tout en tendresse. Il pouvait libérer ainsi toute l'anxiété accumulée depuis des heures. Il sentait à quel point Namjoon était affecté par son voyage.

— Merci de m'être revenu en vie, lui dit-il dans un murmure.

Namjoon lui rendit son regard brillant. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas : il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Tout ce qui leur avait été dit était vrai. Le Grand Conseiller de la Cour avait décidé de prendre le pouvoir de façon plus officielle en mettant aux arrêt le roi et ses proches. Avec l'armée comme soutien fort, il avait mis en place un coup d'Etat rapide et radical en coupant les derniers liens d'influence de la famille royale. Junpei, Roi de Shiraghae, avait résisté, et le bras droit du Grand Conseiller, le Général des armées, l'avait tué lors de la confrontation. Le prince avait été séparé de ses parents. Officiellement, le nouveau gouvernement avait annoncé que Jimin avait été envoyé chez un pays allié sans préciser lequel. Namjoon n'avait pas pu en apprendre plus : la Reine Eunchae demeurait prisonnière dans le château, confinée dans ses appartements, et serait forcée d'exercer seule son devoir de protectrice du Royaume, veuve et éloignée de son enfant. Bien qu'il se fût éloigné des affaires du royaume pour se protéger, en tant qu'Enfant de la Lune Namjoon éprouvait une profonde empathie pour les siens, mais il était impuissant devant une telle situation.

Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et ils se tournèrent simultanément. L'enfant avait les mains agrippées au bois de l'embrasure et fixait Namjoon avec de grands yeux humides.

— Qu'ont-ils fait à Père ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.


	3. Chapitre 2

**\- Chapitre 2 -**

Il avait huit ans, le corps frêle et un visage rond. Ses cheveux d'argent brillaient sous la lumière du soleil matinal et ses yeux en amande scintillaient d'émotion alors qu'il ne lâchait pas Namjoon du regard. Le cœur de Seokjin se serra lorsqu'il comprit que Jimin avait dû entendre ce que l'homme de grande taille et qu'il ne connaissait pas encore avait rapporté. Ou du moins une partie. Il allait s'approcher de lui pour le rassurer lorsqu'il remarqua que son compagnon et l'enfant se fixaient encore, à peine clignaient-ils des yeux, comme si une connexion était en train de se tisser sous son nez. Les traits du visage de Namjoon s'adoucirent et il tendit la main vers l'enfant.

— Suis-moi, mon prince, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Jimin paraissait hésitant. Il se tourna vers Seokjin qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, puis il s'avança pour prendre la main de Namjoon qui le conduisit à l'extérieur. Le vent du matin était encore frais dans ses cheveux et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il aperçut un cheval près de l'abreuvoir de la petite étable dressée à côté de la maison. L'aller-retour jusqu'à la grande ville avait été long et il pouvait enfin profiter d'un repas bien mérité et prendre du repos. En face de l'étable, Jimin put distinguer un petit enclos où une chèvre blanche et son petit broutaient paisiblement. Namjoon attrapa quelques brins de luzerne qu'il tendit à Jimin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait nourrir les animaux. L'enfant n'avait jamais fait cela à en juger par sa difficulté à s'approcher de la barrière alors que le chevreau s'avançait vers lui presque en galopant. Mais Namjoon se tenait près de lui, lui tenant la main pour le guider et le rassurer. Il le vit se détendre progressivement, attendri par le petit animal qui grignotait avec joie ce qu'il lui donnait.

— Voici Ada, elle n'a pas encore trois mois, dit-il. Il y a deux semaines, un tigre des montagnes s'est aventuré jusqu'ici et a emporté notre bouc, son père.

Jimin se crispa soudainement et son regard se teinta de tristesse. Namjoon s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur : il était tout autant peiné, surtout par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire au jeune prince.

— C'est la loi de la nature. Le prédateur contre la proie. L'homme est son propre prédateur, de la plus sournoise manière. Ton père a été victime de ces hommes avides de pouvoir.

— Mon père est mort, n'est-ce pas, comme le père d'Ada ?

— Je suis désolé, mon prince.

Jimin paraissait bouleversé mais il ne pleurait pas. Le corps crispé, il ne lâchait pas la petite Ada des yeux, le bout du nez rougi par le vent et les émotions successives. Ses pupilles brillaient encore plus à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Namjoon jurait que l'enfant retenait ses larmes.

— Ta maman n'a pas été blessée. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à la toucher donc elle ne craint rien. Elle est sûrement enfermée quelque part mais ils ne lui feront rien.

Le prince acquiesça en un signe de tête. Du jour au lendemain, il avait tout perdu. Il n'était pas en sécurité à l'endroit même où il était né. Il n'avait plus de maison, sa famille avait été partiellement décimée, lui-même avait été envoyé comme otage dans un pays hostile. Namjoon était admiratif malgré tout cela il restait assez fort pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse.

— Tu ne risques rien ici, reprit Namjoon tout doucement. Seokjin et moi pouvons prendre soin de toi, te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour décider du chemin que tu veux prendre.

Jimin se tourna enfin vers lui et posa la main sur sa joue.

— Tu es comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Les doigts de l'enfant se glissèrent dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

— Comment… ?

— Je t'apprendrai. L'histoire de notre peuple, nos pouvoirs, tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Un jour viendra où nous trouverons une solution pour ta maman. Je te fais la promesse de vous réunir. Prince Jimin, reprit-il en mettant un genou à terre. Je jure solennellement de te protéger et de te rester loyal. Ma maison est tienne.

Les deux Enfants de la Lune se regardèrent longuement. Sans se connaître, un lien fort s'était établi entre eux sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de longs discours. Namjoon le prit dans ses bras et Jimin se laissa faire, bien qu'il n'ait plus l'âge d'être porté. Il remercierait volontiers son sauveur, car malgré sa posture droite, il était encore chamboulé par les événements et il ne se sentait pas de marcher jusqu'à la maison où Seokjin les attendait. Ses petits bras autour du cou de Namjoon, il avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ses heures de sommeil n'avaient toujours pas réussi à reposer son corps. Il s'était déjà rendormi au moment où ils avaient passé le seuil de la porte.

Seokjin avait préparé un repas complet déjà, une odeur chaude émanait de la marmite qui gargouillait paisiblement sur le feu de bois. Namjoon emmena le petit prince jusqu'à la chambre, l'enveloppa avec délicatesse dans la couverture avant de rejoindre son compagnon dans la pièce principale. Enfin, il put s'asseoir sur une chaise, dans un long soupir de fatigue. La journée avait été longue, la nuit également, et il n'avait pas dormi ni mangé ces dernières heures. Seokjin n'eut pas besoin de prendre la parole, il s'approcha de Namjoon et l'invita à se reposer contre lui. Le visage enfoui contre le torse de l'être aimé, il put enfin laisser son corps se détendre. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Les doigts de Seokjin qui parcouraient ses cheveux faisaient un bien fou.

— Que fait-on maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était à peine audible, comme s'il craignait que Namjoon ne l'entende.

— Et bien, toi et moi allons nous occuper d'un petit garçon, l'aider à se construire et à trouver ses repères, répondit simplement son vis-à-vis en levant les yeux vers lui.

Un sourire se dessina se le visage de Seokjin, comme un miroir à celui de Namjoon. Il se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

— Tu dois être affamé. Je vais m'occuper de toi ce matin.

— Finalement, la journée n'est pas si mal, reprit l'Enfant de la Lune en déposant ses lèvres sur le bout des doigts de son amant. Puis je dormirai un peu à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le soleil vient de se lever et je crois qu'on a notre lot d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

Et il passa le reste de la matinée à être le centre d'attention de Seokjin, se régalant de sa cuisine avant de pouvoir se prélasser dans un bain chaud. Il n'eut pas à faire les corvées quotidiennes et il s'installa dans son coin de sieste préféré, près du jardin, sous un chêne feuillu. Seokjin veilla sur le sommeil des deux Enfants de la Lune, ramassa quelques tomates, partit traire la chèvre, tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour préparer une chambre à Jimin qui ne pouvait pas occuper leur lit durant les mois voire les années à venir. Leur maison avait été faite pour eux deux, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfant, même s'ils en avaient voulu. Les aléas de la vie étaient bien curieux. Ils avaient un grenier cependant, où ils avaient passé des heures à l'isoler des intempéries, installé même deux fenêtres sur le toit pour faire entrer la lumière. Il était possible d'en faire une pièce à vivre, certes pas haute de plafond, mais cela pouvait convenir à une chambre, avec un peu d'aménagement. Ils devraient fabriquer un lit, acheter une literie neuve au village, une commode aussi pour que Jimin puisse ranger ses affaires… Plus il y pensait plus Seokjin était enchanté à l'idée de préparer un vrai petit cocon pour le prince.

Ils allaient devoir s'occuper de son éducation également, ce qui n'était pas une tâche si aisée. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'élever comme un petit terrien qui vivait dans une ferme, même s'il devrait en apprendre les rudiments. Il était évident que Namjoon deviendrait son mentor en ce qui concernait tout son héritage d'Enfant de la Lune. Mais ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un prince, et qu'éventuellement il partirait récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit, ou du moins sauver sa mère. Peut-être était-ce à ce niveau-là que Seokjin pouvait lui inculquer ce qu'il savait. Cette pensée le refroidit un peu car il se souvenait de ce qu'il était _avant_. En tant que jeune soldat à quinze ans il avait vu trop de choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Il avait rencontré Namjoon dans ces conditions et déserter l'armée avait été sa meilleure décision. Il avait gardé certains enseignements cependant, et ils ne seraient pas inutiles à l'éducation d'un enfant qui devait apprendre à se protéger.

Oui, ils avaient tant à faire et leur quotidien ne serait plus jamais le même. Mais Seokjin ne trouvait pas que cela rajoutait une contrainte à leur vie d'ermite, bien au contraire.

**xXx**

Il était midi passé quand Jimin se réveilla de nouveau, cette fois bien reposé et avec le ventre qui gargouillait. Seokjin avait préparé du poisson avec des légumes du jardin, l'odeur alléchante embaumait toute la salle à manger. Le prince semblait aller bien, du moins, il tenait le choc. Il n'avait ni pleuré, ni fait une crise de panique, il endurait son sort en silence. Il avait conscience que le monde qu'il avait toujours connu n'était plus, qu'il n'avait plus ses parents auprès de lui ni son entourage habituel. Seokjin proposa d'organiser une petite cérémonie funéraire pour le roi Junpei afin que Jimin puisse faire son deuil. L'enfant se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Namjoon les rejoignit pour manger, en meilleure forme. Tous les trois assis autour de la table, ils se rendaient compte que leur vie venait de changer. Alors que les deux hommes tentaient maladroitement de faire la conversation, Jimin réagissait à peine, se contenant de manger avec cœur. Même quand Seokjin évoqua son idée d'aménager leur grenier en chambre confortable pour lui. Enfin, il posa ses couverts et leva son regard vers eux, d'un air à la fois déterminé et anxieux.

— Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir.

Le ton ne faisait aucun doute : il allait annoncer quelque chose de grave. Les traits de Namjoon se tendirent aussitôt.

— Je ne sais pas comment… commença Jimin, rougissant. Quand j'étais encore petit un méchant mage m'a jeté un sort. Maman m'a dit qu'il avait fait ça parce que Père ne voulait pas de lui dans le royaume.

— Un sort ? s'étonna Seokjin.

— Je me transforme en faon, ajouta-t-il rapidement en baissant les yeux.

— En faon ? répéta Namjoon.

— Toutes les nuits de nouvelle lune. Mes parents m'enfermaient dans une chambre à part, sans meuble, avec un peu de paille, parce que je deviens un vrai animal. Un faon. Et quand je vais grandir, ce sera une biche, et non un cerf, parce que le mage l'en a décidé ainsi. C'est ce que me disait ma mère.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, interloqués et incrédules. Puis leurs yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers Jimin qui n'osait lever à nouveau la tête.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi un faon ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit le prince. C'est comme ça, je crois. Il n'en a pas expliqué les raisons, du moins Maman ne me les a jamais dites.

— Cela cache forcément quelque chose, fit remarquer Namjoon. Les malédictions ont un but précis. On ne le comprend peut-être pas maintenant, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de gratuit.

Seokjin se leva et s'approcha de Jimin pour le serrer contre lui.

— On fera avec, petit prince. Si ça fait partie de toi, on l'accepte. Peut-être existe-t-il une solution, peut-être pas, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous prendrons soin de toi.

Jimin se détendit, les doigts agrippés dans la chemise de Seokjin, rassuré. Ils auraient sûrement d'autres questions à lui poser plus tard, réfléchir sur les raisons d'une telle métamorphose. Il venait à peine d'être arraché à son cocon familial, ils devaient dans un premier temps construire un foyer, même si cela voulait également dire faire attention au calendrier lunaire.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi tous les trois dans le jardin et dans les environs, présentant les lieux, les corvées quotidiennes d'une vie retirée ou encore comment se repérer dans les bois. Ils dînèrent tôt, sur le coup de la fatigue émotionnelle accumulée en deux jours. Ils avaient aménagé dans un coin du salon, ni trop près ni trop loin de la cheminée, un petit coin couchette pour Jimin, solution provisoire en attendant la transformation du grenier en véritable chambre. Namjoon avait monté un petit lit avec des buches et une planche de bois, recouvert d'une couverture épaisse en guise de matelas. Avec un oreiller et une seconde couverture, la couche paraissait confortable, même si elle ne devait pas tenir la comparaison avec celle qu'il avait au palais.

L'enfant acceptait ce qu'on lui offrait avec docilité et reconnaissance. Il semblait avoir accepté l'idée que sa vie avait changé. Après le dîner, une fois les étoiles visibles, ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Ils avaient passé une nouvelle journée riche en émotions, ils apprenaient encore à se connaître. Une fois assurés que Jimin soit bien installé, Namjoon et Seokjin se rendirent dans leur chambre. Enfin, ils pouvaient se prélasser l'un contre l'autre, il leur semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé une nuit. Allongés l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Seokjin passait nonchalamment ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de son compagnon qui lui prit la main pour déposer un baiser dans sa paume.

— Nous voilà avec un enfant maintenant, murmura Seokjin. Un enfant qui te ressemble en plus.

— Ne te fais pas d'idées étranges, ce n'est pas le nôtre.

— Ils allaient faire quoi de lui dans le nord ?

Namjoon ne répondit pas, ses traits s'étaient durcis. Seokjin comprenait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête, les souvenirs que cela avait réveillé.

— Je les déteste tellement, reprit Seokjin dans un souffle.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait de colère. Lui aussi se souvenait. Il embrassa le front de Namjoon avec tendresse, puis ses lèvres, tout en se lovant un peu plus contre lui. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir ravivé le passé douloureux dans la mémoire de son compagnon, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable. Namjoon coopéra immédiatement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le faire basculer sur lui et entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre depuis cinq ans maintenant. Les mains de l'Enfant de la Lune se glissèrent sous la tunique de son compagnon. Il avait besoin de cette douceur, de se rassurer. Les baisers de Seokjin le faisaient fondre et le plongeaient dans un état de béatitude. Ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre sous les caresses. Ils en oubliaient où ils étaient.

Un hurlement strident retentit dans la nuit. Les deux amants s'interrompirent dans leur embrassade et ils mirent un moment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cela provenait de la pièce principale. Après quelques secondes qui parurent aussi longues que des minutes, Seokjin fut le premier à se lever pour sortir de la chambre, presque en courant. Jimin était assis, en sueur et en larmes. Il regardait autour de lui en panique, effrayé même. Il avait du mal à articuler et essayait tant bien que mal de s'exprimer avec des gestes erratiques. Les yeux grands ouverts, tournés vers la fenêtre, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

— Ils… ils sont là ! s'écriait-il.

Namjoon ouvrit la porte dans la précipitation, à la recherche de ce qui avait pu mettre Jimin dans cet état, mais la nuit était calme, le ciel dégagé, si un danger s'était approché de la maison, ses sens d'Enfant de la Lune l'auraient senti. Quelqu'un de mal intentionné n'aurait pas pu pénétrer dans son champ de protection. Il avait eu tort de penser que le jeune prince s'était totalement remis de ses émotions. Il avait vu le cours de sa vie être bouleversé dans la violence et le sang. Il n'avait pas vu son père mourir, mais il était conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'on l'ait arraché à sa mère et balloté dans une voiture jetée à vive allure. Ils auraient dû être plus vigilants et compréhensifs avec lui, du moins s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Namjoon était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, lui aussi avait des cauchemars récurrents. Il retourna dans la maison avec un air grave. Seokjin avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras et le rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait, le berçant avec tendresse, mais ses pleurs ne se calmaient pas.

— Il n'y a personne, dit Namjoon.

— Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, murmura Seokjin, les lèvres posées sur le sommet de la tête du petit prince.

— Ils ne viendront pas te trouver ici, continua son compagnon.

Comme Jimin restait accroché à la tunique de son protecteur, ils décidèrent de le ramener avec eux dans leur lit. Namjoon fit tout de même le tour de la maison pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait rien de suspicieux aux alentours avant de rejoindre Seokjin et l'enfant dans la chambre. Allongé entre les deux adultes, il se sentait en sécurité. Son corps ne tremblait plus, ses doigts ne serraient plus aussi fort les pans de la chemise du jeune homme. Il s'était même rendormi, tout doucement. Seokjin le regardait avec affection avant de lever son regard vers Namjoon.

— Ce n'est pas le nôtre, tu disais, chuchota-t-il d'un air amusé.

— N'en fais pas une habitude, répliqua l'Enfant de la Lune.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormirent à leur tour, formant un cocon à trois, loin du monde, protégés par la forêt.

Ils n'en firent pas une habitude, car dès le lendemain ils s'occupèrent de préparer une véritable chambre pour Jimin dans le grenier, et l'enfant participait aux tâches de bon cœur. Il n'avait pas reparlé de sa nuit agitée et le couple pouvait voir à quel point il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se remettre de ses émotions et s'adapter à son nouveau mode de vie. Il écoutait les consignes de Seokjin avec patience et déjà Namjoon avait commencé à lui raconter quelques histoires sur leur peuple, notamment sur leurs champs de protection. Il espérait pouvoir convaincre Jimin sur le fait qu'ils ne risquaient rien où ils étaient tant que Namjoon avait décidé de considérer cet endroit comme son foyer. Bientôt il lui apprendrait à se teindre les cheveux, à découvrir ses propres dons d'Enfant de la Lune, ils devaient même réfléchir à un surnom pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons les fois où ils se rendraient au village.

Par précaution, Seokjin insista tout de même pour que Jimin passe une dernière nuit avec eux avant de s'installer définitivement dans sa nouvelle chambre. L'enfant ne fit plus de terreur nocturne, du moins pas aussi violentes. Il aurait encore bien des cauchemars tout au long de sa vie qui le sortiraient de son sommeil. Namjoon se disait qu'un jour, il devrait partager sa propre expérience traumatisante avec lui, mais il était beaucoup trop tôt. Les jours passaient et ils semblaient partager le même avis : il était exaltant d'apprendre à se connaître, et ils étaient déjà très attachés les uns envers les autres. Malgré les événements tragiques, Jimin avait eu beaucoup de chance d'être sauvé par eux et de pouvoir vivre librement, à l'abri du danger. Il avait commencé à les appeler oncle Joon et oncle Jin, tissant les premiers pas d'une relation familiale d'adoption. Namjoon n'avait que dix-huit ans, et Seokjin vingt, et ils étaient déjà matures pour leurs âges, la vie ayant décidé de les faire grandir plus vite. Jimin était un petit garçon bien élevé, et humble, malgré son sang royal, curieux et ayant toujours envie d'apprendre. On pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

**xXx**

Alors que cela faisait deux semaines que le jeune prince vivait avec Namjoon et Seokjin à l'écart du monde dans cette forêt, il leur fallut se rappeler d'un événement crucial et qui avait bien failli leur échapper.

— Ce soir, c'est la nouvelle lune, dit Namjoon.

Pendant de longues secondes, son compagnon ne réagit pas, puis il sursauta de stupeur. Même Jimin avait oublié. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à comment ils allaient gérer sa transformation en faon. Ce n'était pas un animal dangereux qui devait être enchaîner quelque part, mais une maison n'était pas un endroit pour tenir enfermer un petit animal qui risquait de paniquer en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans un environnement confortable pour lui.

— Au château, j'avais une pièce spéciale, avec du foin, de l'eau et une couverture, suffisamment grande pour que je puisse bouger, expliqua le prince. Ici l'étable suffirait.

— Il y fait trop froid, répondit Seokjin, dubitatif. En cette période de l'année ce n'est pas gênant encore, mais quand viendra l'hiver ?

— Je n'y serai pas plus mal que les chèvres, fit remarquer Jimin.

— Mais quand tu vas reprendre forme humaine aux premiers rayons du soleil…

— Donnez-moi une couverture, et ça devrait aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— On n'a pas vraiment le choix, acquiesça Namjoon.

Seokjin n'était pas convaincu. Ils iraient dans l'étable cette nuit, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, mais il insista pour rester auprès de Jimin pendant tout ce temps. Après une journée normale, ils firent entrer Ada et sa mère dans l'étable tout en attendant le coucher du soleil. Ils avaient nettoyé les lieux, arrangé le foin, et apporté pas moins de trois couvertures. Jimin et Seokjin s'étaient enfermés avec les chèvres, et Namjoon les observaient par la fenêtre. Il était tout de même curieux de voir en quoi consistait la malédiction du prince. Jimin ôta ses vêtements sagement, les pliant pour les poser dans un coin.

Les derniers rayons du soleil s'évanouirent et ils purent enfin assister à la métamorphose. L'enfant ferma les yeux et sa tête bascula en arrière, comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Mais au lieu de tomber, ses membres devinrent plus fins, son corps s'allongea. Peu à peu, ses traits humains s'étirèrent et il se retrouva à quatre pattes, un pelage fauve tout le long du corps avec des tâches blanches sur le dos. Le faon était là, face à Namjoon et Seokjin, estomaqués devant une telle transformation. Le savoir était une chose, mais y assister était une expérience extraordinaire, que peu de gens pouvait se vanter de connaître. Ils se sentaient à la fois privilégiés, mais aussi tristes, au fond, car malgré le côté incroyable et l'image tendre d'un faon, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Jimin pouvait maîtriser et sa vie devait se plier à ces contraintes une fois par mois.

Le petit animal commençait à s'agiter, prenant ses repères. Il se retrouva face à Ada qui ne paraissait pas impressionnée. Il était presque aussi grand que sa mère, et elle ne broncha pas quand il vint poser le bout de son nez contre le sien, comme s'ils cherchaient à faire connaissance. Il n'y avait plus rien de Jimin dans ce corps de faon, et Seokjin se rappela que l'animal était une femelle. Namjoon leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de partir pour la maison, laissant son compagnon seul dans l'étable avec deux chèvres et un faon surexcité qui faisait les cent pas, frustré de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Le jeune homme avait installé une couche faite de foin et de couverture, il s'y allongea tout en continuant d'observer l'animal sauvage avec amusement et émotion.

Le contact n'était pas facile, plusieurs fois Seokjin tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il accepte sa présence, en vain. Le faon gambadait dans l'étable, à chaque fois le plus loin possible de lui. Il n'avait aucune peur à s'approcher des chèvres, mais celles-ci ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui, puisqu'il était temps pour elles de dormir. La fatigue s'emparait peu à peu du corps du jeune homme. Il était dans un était de mi-sommeil quand enfin le faon s'approcha de lui avec précaution.

— Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, murmura Seokjin. Je te protégerai de tout ce qui peut te faire du mal ici.

Mais pouvait-il comprendre ces mots sous cette forme ? Le jeune homme avait un doute. Il s'endormit tout doucement, et l'animal vint se blottir contre lui, épuisé à son tour. Pour rien au monde Seokjin n'avait regretté sa décision. Un jour ils comprendraient pourquoi le petit prince devait subir une telle transformation, mais pour l'heure, il trouvait étrangement que cela allait bien à Jimin qui avait déjà une grâce naturelle. Ils trouveraient une solution pour gérer la malédiction une nuit par mois.


End file.
